


Damianos

by JauneValeska



Category: Batman (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Molly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Shortly before school started Molly Hernandez  spotted a kid around her age angry at  what seemed like the entire world and scared about school. He was snobbish, snarky and to some a sociopath but she was the one who brought out the best of him. Damian al Ghul  wasn't used to kindness. to genuine love or being a normal kid before  Molly found him. She was the one who tamed and redeemed the grandson of the demon. She was setting an example of how being a normal child could be better then being a living weapon until Talia al Ghul and dealings with he Pride and Jonah came to light. Along with what his mother wanted him to do and his purpose.





	Damianos

**Author's Note:**

> picture David Mazouz as damian

Molly found a boy overwhelmed and confused by seemingly everything about high school flipping through a book looking so lost. Tears were visible in his eyes along with confusion and poorly hidden fear. It looked like he never attended regular school before and had been dropped off without someone to show him around. Now that was just wrong to her. Today was supposed to have freshman about to start High School tour the campus with their families or seniors to show them around. But it looked like nobody bothered to help this kid or point him in the right direction. 

" Do you need a little help? I'm going to be starting here pretty soon as well and my sister finished showing me around a few minutes ago." He shut his book and tried to glare at her acting like it was insulting to need assistance but Molly could see he was glad someone finally offered to help him. 

" No my mother left me here and made sure to call ahead to tell the faculty that I was self sufficient and was in no need of a guide but the book I was left with...is utterly useless. I have regulations and requirements that are beneath me but no actual maps of this cursed campus. It's foolish and poor planning. My tutors before their dismissal would have given me the exact specifications before hand,. And those student guides could have served me being a little helpful. My mother shouldn't have been called away instead she should be here. She always does this a promise is delayed because of work."

" She's a workaholic and your a little stubborn so what's the big deal? I have a lot of free time while my sister's lecturing someone can I just answer any questions and you could follow. I kinda of figured out your used to homeschooling. I'm scared as well but maybe we could figure out some kind of deal. We're both starting pretty soon. We could look out for each other. I'm Molly."

" Damian.A beneficial alliance. I accept." He was a little formal but he was happy to tour with her. He made his way home alone after what seemed like the first happy day in his life. But it seemed his mother brought in her work to their safe house. He saw children his age in photographs including her. 

" Mother are these your targets?" He asked hiding his fear.

" No but they could be yours if the deal go wrong." Talia told her son." All of them could die by your hand if things go south with my new deal with their parents. I would want you to kill them all nothing with a firearm my son. I want you with a blade to be personal."

Damian picked up her picture and his hand almost shook." Of course."


End file.
